Broken
by ViscountFox
Summary: A couple of years after graduating to full exorcists, the gang reunite with Yukio and Rin. What no one expected was how much Rin had changed, and not in a good way. After a mysterious mission 2 years ago, Rin becomes completely unaware and immune to emotions. With everyone's help, will Bon be able to fix this broken demon? RinXBon
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello to any readers! I hope you enjoy this rather depressing story haha I suddenly came up with the idea for this and decided to go with it, I guess I like seeing my favourite characters in pain or something haha anyway, I don't think this will be a very long story, probably only a couple of chapters so I'll try to upload weekly. Don't be afraid to ask any questions if something needs clearing up! :)**_

_**Yaoi pairing: RinXBon**_

_**I do not own Blue Exorcist.**_

_**~ ViscountFox**_

It's good to see everybody again!" Yukio smiled as he walked up to the group of ex-students, receiving various waves and greetings. "How's the job been treating you, now that you're all exorcists?" It had been some time since they had graduated and became full exorcists, all separating and following their own paths. Today was supposed to be the big reunion after many years.

"It was hard at first but I think we've all gotten used to our roles now." Bon replied honestly, a satisfied and proud smile on his lips. Everyone agreed with a nod.

"I'm so happy to be back with you all!" Shiemi squealed excitedly and clapped her hands together, a little green demon sat cutely on her shoulder. "Yeah guys, it's been so long!" Izumo said, earning a group of surprised faces. "Not that I missed any of you or anything." She crossed her arms and pouted, her cheeks slightly red. Shima chuckled, running a hand through his pink hair, slightly longer than before. "Aww but I missed you, Izumo!" He grinned and Yukio rolled his eyes. _Still a massive flirt._

Everyone was laughing, sharing memories of their school days and discussing what they'd been up to in the last couple of years when Konekomaru noticed something was off. "Hey, isn't there someone missing?" He asked, stopping and looking around. This is when everyone realised that someone wasn't there, someone very important. Shiemi was the first to ask. "Yeah, Yuki, where's Rin?" Everyone looked at Yukio who stood there with a frown, his blue eyes sad and stuck to the floor. With a sigh, he pointed behind him. "He's…over there." Everyone looked over their former teacher's shoulder to find a lone Rin sitting under a tree on the school grounds, his expression completely blank as he stared forward with his sword resting next to him. Even his tail held no movement, it just laid there on the grass.

Everyone stared and frowned at each other. "Why isn't Rin coming over? Does he not want to see us?" Shiemi asked, her voice catching slightly. "He hasn't seen any of us for years and this is the way he behaves?" Izumo complained as she crossed her arms over her chest, offended.

Bon tutted and shook his head, taking a step forward. "What the hell is that pale ass demon trying to pull? Skipping out on us, eh?" Before Yukio could stop him, Bon was storming across the grounds towards the son of Satan, mumbling to himself about how he would stand for Rin's attitude. Upon reaching the dark haired demon, Bon crossed his arms and glared down at Rin.

"What the hell is your prob-" He started but completely froze when Rin looked up at him. The young demon's once brilliant blue eyes had faded to a dull navy colour, like the life had been completely sucked out of them. They held no emotion, no happiness, no pain, completely blank. His usual cheesy grin that Bon remembered so well, now a distant memory on Rin's thin and slightly cracked lips. The boy was like a zombie. Thin and pale with dark shadows under his eyes that seemed to envelope his entire face. Bon couldn't even speak, he didn't know what to say. The Rin that he knew, the one he'd fought with over and over again, the one he'd formed a friendship with, the one he eventually came to love and miss, was completely gone without a single trace.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Bon turned to look at Yukio, both with equally pained expressions on their faces. "Yukio…wha-"

"Leave him be." Yukio glanced down at Rin with a frown before turning on his heel and walking away, quickly followed by Bon and the rest of the group.

Once out of earshot of Rin, Bon swiftly turned around to face Yukio, practically pouncing on him. "What the hell happened to him?" He almost yelled, tears welling up at his eyes but refusing to fall although Shiemi was already crying. "Yeah, something is defiantly wrong with him. His face looked…lifeless." Shima added, joining everyone as they looked at Yukio for an explanation. The exorcist sighed and nodded, gesturing for everybody to sit down on the grass as he did so himself.

"Two years ago, shortly after you all graduated, me, Rin and a few others were sent on a mission. There was this house that had apparently been taken over by a demon so it was our job to investigate. When we arrived at the house, we decided that we'd send Rin in first so he could signal with his flames if he found anything. We all thought it was pretty good plan and Rin agreed with it so in he went." Yukio smiled sadly, knowing what was coming next. "Ten minutes later and he hadn't come out yet so we decided to go in after him. That's when he screamed." A slow tear rolled down Yukio's cheek, taking a deep breath, he carried on. "It was horrible. So full of pain. I'd never heard him scream like that before. It sounded almost inhuman. To this day, I still have nightmares about that scream…. Anyway, by the time we reached him, he was completely alone. The house was deserted, no other demon in sight. He's been like this ever since. He doesn't sleep, doesn't eat and rarely ever talks. He just stares. There's no emotion left in him. Even in combat, he doesn't show any anger or fear. He just follows orders with a blank face, like a machine. No one knows what happened in that house but he hasn't been the same since." Everyone stared at Yukio in shock as the male tried to get a grip on his emotions. Bon couldn't believe it, no one could. Rin was always full of life, always making jokes and in full spirits. No one ever imagine he'd end up like this. Lifeless. Cold. _Broken..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi all! Thank you so much for all the follows and favourites! And thank you to sCyanide and Shadow of the Moon555 for your reviews! :D**_

_**Okay so I kinda got excited and needed to upload this chapter so prepare yourself for some major Bon feels, oh god I'm so horrible! :') Oh and next chapter I'm thinking of doing it from Rin's point of view, get a look at what's going on inside his head haha whatcha think, good idea?**_

_**I do not own Blue Exorcist.**_

_**~ ViscountFox**_

Sitting in the main courtyard of True Cross Academy, Bon sat across from Rin at one of the picnic tables, staring at the unrecognizable boy. Most of the exorcists had been given orders to meet at the academy due to a big mission coming up, thus staging the group's big reunion. Everyone had been excited about it, looking forward to working with their friends again. Bon was especially looking forward to seeing Rin again, not that he'd ever admit that out loud. To anyone outside their friendship circle, the pair looked like enemies, constantly arguing and getting into fights but the people who knew them knew that wasn't the case. It was just their way of venting their frustration, taking it out on each other because they knew neither would take it to heart. In fact, the two could be considered friends, good friends at that. They understood each other, both had the same goals and over the years spent together as well as apart, Bon's feelings had grown into something a little more than just friends. At first, Bon didn't even understand it himself. Couldn't get why every time he thought of the blue eyed demon, his chest tightened and his cheeks became warm. It was so out of character from him to feel that way but eventually he came to accept it. Upon hearing of the mission and ultimately, his reunion with Rin, the two-toned haired male was barely able to contain his excitement.

Now, sitting there watching him after all that time, Bon's heart completely sank. He never, ever, imagined that Rin,_ his_ Rin, would be like this when they finally met up again. While they were separated, Bon used to sit and just imagine Rin's cheeky little smile, how the light in his eyes seemed to brighten whenever he did so. All that was gone now. The teen's face held no essence of a smile, the one that used to make Bon so happy, it was like it never existed in the first place. Bon knew it did though, and he was determined to hold onto that smile until he saw it again.

"Suguro…" Bon's thoughts were interrupted by Yukio's hand on his shoulder. Snapping out of his transfixed stare, Bon turned to look at his former teacher who gave him a sad smile.

"It's getting late, everyone's already left for bed…you should too." Bon nodded and stood up as Yukio looked up at his brother, speaking quietly. "Rin…it's time for bed…" He said softly, trying to look at his face but Rin didn't move when given this new information. Yukio sighed and pulled Rin up, getting him to stand. "Will you at least come to the dorms? I don't want you sitting out here all night." A few seconds later and Rin started walking off towards the dorm building that the two brothers had used when attending the school, without saying a word. Yukio and Bon exchanged a worried glance before following him.

When they reached the building, various windows glowing with light as their inhabitants got ready for bed, Bon finally spoke again once Rin had already entered the building. "Yukio…can I…can I share a room with Rin?" He asked rather hesitantly but with a pleading look on his face.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea…"

"Please Yukio…I-I need to see what he's like…I can't just accept it like everyone else…" He felt the strain of tears at his eyes. "I-I need to do something…please." Yukio hesitated for a moment but closed his eyes and nodded, instantly earning a small smile from the teen.

Catching up with Rin, Yukio directed the two to their room. The whole time, Bon watched Rin. The way he walked and moved, he really did look like a zombie. Slow steps with his tail dragging behind him, the fluffy end trailing on the floor._ What the hell happened to you?_

When they reached the room, Yukio stopped and unlocked the door for them. "I'm right next door if you need anything, okay?" Bon nodded and wished him a goodnight before stepping inside the room, followed by Rin who immediately walked over to one of the beds and sat down crossed legged, staring forward like he had been all day. Bon sat down on the opposite bed and observed the young demon, hoping to see something, anything that reminded him of the old Rin. He sat there for just under an hour, observing every detail of the other teen's face, the way his blue hair fell over his eye's slightly, a few inches longer than the last time he'd seen him. It was painful really, to see the one he'd came to love, looking like this and not knowing if there was anything he could do to help.

With an exhausted sigh, Bon climbed under the covers of his bed after getting changed into a pair of grey sweat pants and a white shirt. He felt utterly drained, like the excitement had been completely sucked out of him and now, all he wanted to do was sleep and pretend the whole situation was just a bad dream.

Ten minutes later and Bon was still awake, although he could feel his mind gradually getting heavier and hoped that meant that sleep would befall him soon. Suddenly, Bon heard a quiet snapping sound echoing around the silent room, a continuous noise with a three second interval between each one. Rolling over onto his side, Bon laid eyes on an almost statue-like Rin as he sat on the bed with the moonlight bouncing of his Prussian-blue hair. The sight of the teen sitting so still in the dark with the white light highlighting his main features, practically took Bon's breath away. The only word he could use to describe the view was…beautiful. He looked so tranquil, at peace as he fiddle with something in his hands. Realizing this was where the sound was coming from, Bon sat up and leaned forward only to stiffen and cover his mouth, mid-gasp. Tears threatened to spill from the male's chestnut eyes, only one managing to slip past his restrain. The small metallic object glistened in the light as Bon held back painful sobs. There, sitting protectively in Rin's fingers as he played with the hinge, was Bon's hair clip, the one he'd given Rin when they were still students. _I can't believe he kept it…after all this time, he still has it._

That night, Bon fell asleep with a small smile on his face, his eyelashes sticky with tears…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Helloooo again! Firstly thank you to mummy okumura, sCyanide, babygaaralover and FallenLove82212 for your amazing reviews!**_

_**Okay so the first bit is from Rin's pov and to clarify, the demon he came across has the ability to plant thoughts and memories into peoples minds. Sorry this chapter is a little short, the next one should be longer :)**_

_**I do not own Blue Exorcist.**_

_**~ViscountFox**_

_They're gone. All of them. Dead._

Those thoughts had been swimming through Rin's mind ever since it happened. That day had been the worst day of his life, worse than when his dad had died and he found out who he really was. No, this was much, much worse. Searching through the house, Rin had been thinking that it would be quite an easy mission. Oh, how wrong he was. He'd confronted the demon in the living room, reaching for his sword but stopping short when the demon spoke his name. He barely got a word out before he was crumpled on the floor, staring at the corpses of his friends in pure horror. Why were they there? Had they followed him? They were supposed to be on their own missions so why...why did they have to die? They didn't deserve it. None of them.

At that moment in time, Rin still had a little hope left because there was one person still standing there, smiling at him. _Suguro_. He remembered calling the boys name, tears streaming down his cheeks, reaching out for help. And then he was gone too. Murdered right in front of him. Rin couldn't do anything but scream.

It was like the demon had done it on purpose, leaving the most important one till last.

Rin didn't remember what happened after that. He just felt dead. Like all the emotion had been ripped out of him, his heart completely shattered. He didn't know what to do with his life anymore. It was pointless to even pretend to be happy.

He remembered Yukio constantly asking him what had happened but how could he possibly tell him? He couldn't even think of the words to use. All of their friends had just been killed, destroyed. How could he pass that pain onto his little brother?

He didn't know how much time had passed since then. He didn't pay attention to anything anymore. He fought when he was ordered to, ate when he was forced to, and slept when he collapsed.

He couldn't count the times he'd considered just dying. Letting another demon just take him away during a fight, he figured that would be the easy way out but he couldn't make himself do it. He felt he owed it them to stay alive, plus he couldn't leave Yukio alone.

Staring at the blank wall of his bedroom, Rin inwardly sighed. _How did I even get here? Where am I anyway? Is this the academy?_ Asking himself theses questions, Rin realised he didn't really care. He just needed something to distract himself from all these suicidal thoughts.

For the first time in a long time, Rin averted his gaze down to his hands, noticing the little clip he'd being playing with for the past hour. _Suguro. I never did get to tell him how I felt. That I loved him. I should've told him when we were still students but no, I was a coward. Too scared of rejection. Now I'll never get the chance, I'll never get to see his smile again or laugh at his insults...because he's gone...and it's all my fault. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I couldn't save you._

* * *

Bon was awoken the next morning by the glaring of the sun through the window, his hazel eyes fluttering open to discover a completely empty room. Not that he was particularly expecting Rin to still be there but he was a little disappointed to not see the young demons sleeping face, cuddled up in the opposite bed. He felt that Rin deserved some peace, from what he heard from Yukio, Rin didn't even function like a human anymore.

Assuming the other male was already with the others, Bon dragged himself out of bed and got ready for the day ahead of him. After getting dressed and styling out his bedhead, Bon made his way down the corridor and towards the kitchen, following the meaty scent of bacon.

"Good morning, Suguro." Yukio called from the table, using his fork to wave. "'Morning, Bon!" Shima said from beside him, his mouth stuffed with food so it came out as more of a mumble. Bon replied with a nod and a smile as he approached the table that was full of mountains of food from pancakes and bacon to cereal and milk.

Bon immediately noticed Rin sitting on the other side of Yukio, staring at the plate in front of him that, Bon presumed Yukio, had filled with food. He chose to sit across from Rin and watched as Yukio tried to coax him to eat something.

"Come on Rin, please eat something." Yukio pleaded but got no response. The twin sighed and frowned. "You haven't eaten anything in days, your body won't be able to take it much longer." Still no movement from Rin.

Yukio resorted to forcing Rin's mouth open and stuffing a piece of bacon in before squeezing it shut again. All three exorcists watched the boy, waiting for some kind of movement from his jaw but it seemed like Rin was as stubborn as ever. Bon thought that Yukio was ready to give up but the sigh he gave said otherwise, like he had another trick up his sleeve.

"Remember what happened last time you didn't eat for this long? Do you want that to happen again?" Bon could have sworn he saw Rin's eye's widen just a bit before he immediately started chewing, slowly grabbing his fork and eating more.

"What happened last time?" Shima asked, curious and a little worried. Bon had of course wanted to ask the very same question but he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know.

Yukio leaned into the table and lowered his voice. "He started dry heaving mid-battle and ended up in hospital after collapsing." Both Bon and Shima gasped quietly. "The doctors said if something like that happens again, it could be fatal." Bon looked at Rin and frowned. How could he do that to himself?

One by one, everyone crowded into the dining area of the kitchen as the morning slowly passed into midday, until everybody was present with full stomachs.

"Okay, now that everybody has eaten, I have a mission to discuss." Yukio got up and stood at the head of table. Everybody, besides Rin, looked in his direction, slightly confused.

"Mission? I thought that wasn't for a couple of days." Shima said, trying to snatch the last piece of bacon before the plates were cleared away.

"The main mission is in a couple of days, yes but today, we've been given our own mission while we wait for the rest of the exorcists to arrive." Yukio spent another hour briefing everyone on the details, explaining what they were up against and what the plan was, before sending everyone away to prepare themselves. Just as Bon was about to leave and head to his room to collect his things, Yukio grabbed his arm and held him back.

"You said you wanted to see for yourself what he was really like, right? Well, nows your chance to see him in battle." The was a certain distressed look in Yukio's eyes that made Bon frown and think that maybe he didn't want to see what the boy was like after all.


End file.
